


שיר של לביאה וזאב

by Lily Wright (Lily02)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily02/pseuds/Lily%20Wright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>המלחמה נגמרה, המלך בצפון שולט מהמתנה ועד הבלקווטר, והחורף הגיע</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. פעמונים

**Author's Note:**

> סר אריז אוקהארט הוא חבר במשמר המלך שנשלח להגן על מירסלה בדורן. פשוט העתקתי אותו לווינטרפל  
> הפיק מכיל ספוילרים עד לריקוד עם דרקונים (ליתר בטיחות), ועד לעונה השלישית של משחקי הכס  
> סוג של רומאנס-אנגסט. נכתב לפרויקט 50 מילים בקומונת fanfiction 2015.

היא הנערה היפה ביותר בדרום, וכנראה הנערה היפה ביותר בכל שבע הממלכות.

״היא פרס ניחומים,״ מתרגם לורד קארסטארק כאשר השמדון, שנשלח לנהל את המסע ומתן עבור טיווין לאניסטר, עוזב את שולחן הדיונים. השעה מאוחרת, הלורדים של הצפון מרוגזים ועייפים, ורוב משלח את רובם מעליו.

״הבטחתי לשאת את הבת של לורד פריי.״

״לורד פריי יקבל זהב. הרבה מאוד ממנו - ואת אריה.״

״אריה איננה.״

״אז הוא יקבל עוד זהב.״

״הם מצפים שתנהג בה כמו שילד-המפלצת הזה נוהג באחותך,״ מבשרת אמא בטון קשה. ״אתה חייב לסרב. אתה צריך לעזוב את שולחן המשא ומתן ולהסתער על צוק קאסטרלי-״

״ _מספיק_.״ מכריז רוב. ״אנחנו לא יכולים להילחם לנצח, והחורף מגיע. האנשים שלנו עייפים, אבא מת ואת ניסית לשחרר את הקוטל מלך.״

זה משתיק אותה. ״אני אשא אותה לאישה, ולורד פריי יקבל את הזהב שלו ואת נהרן. תקראו לשמדון, הצפון מקבל את התנאים שלו.״

 


	2. אומץ

יש משהו ברוב סטארק, רגש מסויים שמירסלה לא מצליחה לזהות. לא קור או אכזריות, אפילו לא אדישות. הוא עומד לצידה ביער האלים, ומירסלה משתדלת לדחוק הצידה את הפחד, לא לשמוט מבט מול המלך בצפון (״ _את לביאה מצוק קאסטרלי_ ,״ הדהד קולה של אמא. ״ _ואריה יכול לגבור על זאב_ ״).

כשגלימת סטארק מכסה את כתפיה, היא מביטה בזאב הצעיר (כל כך קר ורחוק. החורף מגיע - עם השלג וההלכים הלבנים, וכל הדברים הרעים שמסתתרים בחשכה ועומדים לבוא). _היא לביאה מצוק קאסטרלי_ , הסרטים נכרכים סביב אמתה, _היא צבי עם כתר מוזהב._

״הוא שלי, ואני שלו, מהיום הזה ועד סוף ימי.״

״היא שלי ואני שלה, מהיום הזה ועד סוף ימי.״

 _אריה יכול לגבור על זאב_. נאבקת מירסלה. _ואני לביאה מצוק קאסטרלי. אני אהיה אמיצה._

המוסיקה דועכת והחדר מתרוקן. תיאון ג׳רייג׳וי מושך אותה מזרועותיו של סר אריז, והאריון קארסטארק קורע את שמלתה בניסיון להפשיט אותה. הממזר של בולטון צוחק, משאיר סימנים אדומים סביב מפרק ידה כשהלורדים הצפוניים גוררים אותה בין הלפידים והאבנים הישנות - ״ _הפרס של המלך בצפון!_ ״ ״ _הלביאה הקטנה הולכת לילל כמו כלבה!_ ״.

במסדרון המקביל היא שומעת את קולות הצחוק של הנערות הצפוניות, מדמיינת את הידיים מושכות ומלטפות ונאבקת לשמור על הבד היחיד שעוטף אותה, נדחפת מבעד לדלת. היא מנסה שלא לרעוד, לא לבכות כשהוא מטפס מעליה.

 _אני לביאה מצוק קאסטרלי_. נאנקת מירסלה, _אני יכולה לשלוף טפרים וציפורניים. אני יכולה לסגור סביבו מלתעות-_

דמעות סוררות מנסות לעלות בעינייה, אך היא ממצמצת אותן. זה כואב.

מול הזאב של סטארק, אין לה ברירה אלא להיות מה שירצה. _זאב יכול ללכוד צבי בין המלתעות שלו ואריות אוכלים את הגורים שלהם כדי להישאר בשלטון_. אבל היא לביאה. _היא לביאה מצוק קאסטרלי - היא מירסלה בראתיון, היא הנסיכה של שבעת הממלכות._

 

כשהוא גומר, הוא כובש את הנהמה בתוך כתפה (כמו זאב הבלהות שלו, משוטט ביערות והורג כל מה שירצה).

ידו, כנגד מותנה, מחוספסת ומשאירה סימנים, והנזר על ראשה כבד, כמו כלוב. _מהיום הזה, ועד סוף ימי_ , חושבת מירסלה, והדמעות צורבות - _או עד סוף ימיו_.

 


	3. דם

הכל מכוסה בזה: הסדינים, כדי המים, המגבות. היא שרועה על המיטה, שיער זהוב ועיניים ירוקות בוהות בחלל (הערבון ממעלה מלך - יחד עם עצמותיו של אדארד סטארק ויתר גופות אנשי הצפון). זו לא אהבה, אבל היא אשתו - בחסות האלים החדשים והישנים, לאור עצי הלב ובשם השבעה. הוא כורע לצידה, ידו עוטפת את כף ידה החיוורת, ועיניו נשואות לאם שגידלה אותו ואת בראן; את סאנסה, את אריה, את ריקון ותיאון גרייג׳וי - את כולם חוץ מג׳ון שלג, שעשה למענו את הדרך מווינטרפל, לצור מגור. ״זו ליידי סטארק,״ אמר ג׳ון.

״אמא?״

״לא,״ פניו של אחיו, כמו של אבא, קשות ומוכיחות. הדיו, בכתב ידו של המלומד לואין, קפא בתוך הקלף. ״אשתך.״

 


	4. דמעות

רוב סטארק עדין כשהוא פונה אליה. ווינטרפל מלחששת סביבה, והמלך בצפון יוצא להילחם עם אנשי משמר הלילה - לפנות את הכפרים בצפון ולהגן על נושאי הדגלים מהפראים.

״אני מצטערת,״ לוחשת מירסלה כשהוא חוזר. המיטה, המצעים, השמלה בין רגליה - הכל מכוסה דם.

הוא לא עונה במשך רגעים ארוכים, ואז מפנה את המילים למלומד לואין, לקייטלין סטארק ולבראן.

״תוכלו לנסות שוב בעוד כמה שבועות,״ פוסק המלומד.

מירסלה מהנהנת, בולעת את המחנק שבגרון, ואצבעותיה רועדות. היא לא יודעת כיצד להקים סכר רגשי, ואריות לא בוכים. גם לא זאבים.

״תודה, המלומד.״ הקול שלו עמוק, וסער (שנהם על סר אריז וכמעט קרע את צווארו של דוד טיריון בספט) נעמד על כפותיו ופוסע לעבר האח. ״תשאירו אותנו לבד.״

הם עוזבים, כולם מלבד זאב הבהלות - שמירסלה מבועתת מכדי להסתכל עליו ישירות לאורך זמן. הוא מתמתח לצד האח, ומתכבל כנגד רצפת האבן.

״אני מצטערת, הוד מלכותך,״ קולה רועד. הכפפה הרטובה שלו, סביב אמתה, וודאי עתידה להתהדק סביב מפרקיה - להכאיב, לשבור, או לגרום לחבורות. להטיח אותה כנגד המזרן, או את גב כף ידו כנגד לחיה (כמו שאבא נהג באמא, כפי שג׳ופרי נוהג בסאנסה סטארק-בראתיון).

״את לא צריכה לקרוא לי הוד מלכותך,״ הקול שלו שקט. ״כשאנחנו לבד, את יכולה לקרוא לי רוב.״

היא מרימה אליו עיניים.

״אני לא רוצה לכפות את עצמי עלייך, הליידי,״ כף ידו, כשהוא מסיר את הכפפה, גדולה סביב לחייה. האגודלים שלו מוחים את פסי המלח שהתגבשו קודם לכן; הגלימה שלו, מלאה שבבי שלג ורסיסי טיפות, כבדה ואפורה (כמו הצפון, חושבת מירסלה, אנטיתזה לרדידי הזהב והאודם שהתנוססו מכתפיו של ג׳ופרי, לבגדי המשי שולובשות הנשים במעלה מלך).

״אבל ווינטרפל צריכה יורש.״ קולה רועד.

מירסלה יודעת מה אישה חייבת לבעלה, ומהי החובה של הדרום לצפון. הדם שמכסה את המצעים הוא ככלום וכאפס לעומת הדם שישפך בין צוק קאסטרלי לקלשון - בין האבנים של ווינטרפל או ברחובות של מעלה מלך, (ובדרום נולדים למלכה תינוקות מתים - בזה אחר זה, למורת רוחו של טיווין לאניסטר).

״נוכל לנסות שוב בעוד כמה שבועות.״

הוא מותיר אותה לבדה, והמשרתות נכנסות ומחליפות את המצעים ואת בגדיה. היא מתקפלת במיטה, הזאב שעל יד האח נוהם על ג׳יין פול, והיא מסתלקת במהירות. הוא מביט בה בעיניים צהובות, ומירסלה מתכווצת במזרן.

״לך.״

הוא לא מתרשם (או מציית לאף אחד מלבד האדון שלו). כשמירסלה מתעוררת, הזאב עדיין שם, למרגלות האח, ורוב סטארק מעביר כף יד בפרוותו.

 


	5. אישה

הם מנסים שוב, כמה פעמים. הוא לא מכה או צובט אותה, או סוטר לה כפי שהמלך בדרום סוטר למלכתו החדשה. המלך בצפון (חד, נחוש ובלתי מתפשר מול הלורדים שלו) עדין כשהוא דורש תינוק מהמלכה. מירסלה חכמה מספיק כדי לא לסרב לו. הוא לא מכאיב לה, או מתאכזר אליה, הוא לא כופה את עצמו עליה אף פעם.

״הוא לורד סטארק המכובד, כמו האבא הטיפש שלו,״ מלגלג סר אריז.

רוב סטארק גם לא לוקח זונות למיטה שלו, כמו רוברט בראתיון.

״אבל הוא המלך,״ מתעקשת מירסלה, אגרופיה מתהדקים סביב שולי שמלתה, ולבנים כמו עצם. ״המלך אמור…״ אך המילים מתמוססות לאוויר. מלכה לא אמורה להכיר בעצם קיומן של זונות, וודאי שלא לשוחח על הזונות הלא קיימות של בעלה עם השומרים (ולא משנה אם היה זה חבר במשמר המלך. אביר שהשגיח עליה גדלה במבצר האדום וליווה אותה לצפון - ולא חזר, לבקשתה של סרסיי לאנסיטר).

אריז לוגם מהיין שלו ונוחר. ״יותר מדי כבוד מחורבן בשביל לעשות משהו כזה, מלכתי,״ הוא מזיז את הפיון שלו ומחכה למהלך שלה. ״תורך, הוד מעלתך.״

היא מזיזה את חייל העץ ומחכה למהלך הבא.

 


	6. סקס

היא מביטה בו כעת, והוא מביט בה מעל שולחן ארוחת הבוקר.

המלך ביקר במגוריה ערב האתמול. מירסלה לא בטוחה מה התרחש שם, אבל בפעם הראשונה נמלטה אנקת עונג מפיה. המלך נראה מופתע. מירסלה לא התכוונה שזה יקרה: היא ניסתה לכסות את פיה, היא ניסתה להתנצל, אבל המלך הסיר את ידה, הניח אותה מעל לראשה, ואז וגרם לה לגנוח שוב. ושוב. ואז פעם נוספת, כשהבינה שזה מה שהמלך אוהב לשמוע.

ואז קרה משהו שונה. מירסלה בטוחה שכל ווינטרפל שמעה אותה, והמלך חייך לתוך כתפה - מרוצה מעצמו, בטרם הפך אותה, הרים אותה על ברכיה, ולקח אותה בפעם השנייה.

״אתה לועג לי, הוד מלכותך?״ העזה לשאול אותו, ידו חופרת לתוך מותנה.

״כמובן שלא, מלכתי.״ הוא תפס בכתפה והרים אותה אליו - השינוי בתנוחה גורם לה לרעוד.

״אבל אתה מחייך,״ היא מחתה.

״למלך מותר לחייך.״ - הוא נישק את כתפה, כמעט בחיבה.

_למלך מותר לעשות מה שהוא רוצה._

זה גרם לה לרעוד.

היא לא השיבה לו כשהוא נרדם לצידה ועליה, במגורי המלכה, ובבוקר, כשטיפס מעליה בפעם השלישית, היא לא הייתה בטוחה מה לחשוב.

 


	7. אלכוהול

המלך שב מהמתנה ערב האתמול, מכוסה בדם ושלג - ללא תיאון גרייג׳וי.

היא עמדה מולו בחלוק לילה, ג׳יין פול כבר הסיקה את האח לשינה ומירסלה הניחה את הספר כשהדלת נפתחה. רק אור הנר החיוור שלה האיר את העמודים, והיא הניחה אותו לצד המיטה. ״הוד מלכותך?״

הוא עמד במפתן רגע ארוך בטרם נכנס פנימה ונעל את הדלת. הוא כמעט התנפל עליה - כמו שזאב מתנפל על זאבה. הוא חצה את החדר בשלושה צעדים, מריח כמו דם ועשן.

ואז הוא נישק אותה. ידו בתוך שיערה הפזור, שפתיו כנגד שפתיה. היא טעמה טעם של ברזל ויין, והוא הרים אותה ונשא אותה למיטה. הוא הפשיט אותה כמעט בגסות, ומירסלה נרעדה כשהבינה שהוא פצוע, שדם מכסה את לבוש הלילה שלו, חתך עמוק בוקע מבין הצלעות. ״הוד מלכותך,״ ניסתה מירסלה בעדינות.

הוא לא השיב. ידיו החליקו על יריכיה, במעלה הצלעות שלה. שפתיו כנגד נקודת הדופק שלה, שיניו כנגד שכמותיה. היא ניסתה ללכוד את מבטו, ללא הצלחה (כאילו התחמק ממנה בכוונה - כאילו הדם שזרם בעורקיו עדיין שצף וגעש מהקרב שהשאיר מאחור). ״הוד מלכותך, אתה פצוע-״ היא ניסתה שוב. היא נגעה בצידו השמאלי וכשהרימה את ידה לאור הנר היא נצצה בכתמי ארגמן.

הוא דימם.

הוא לא הכאיב לה, לא בכוונה, ומירסלה הבינה שמשהו לא בסדר ( _משהו מוכרח להיות לא בסדר_ ). היא הניחה את ידיה כנגד לוח ליבו, ואז כנגד לחיו. ללא הועיל. הוא פשק את רגליה, מושך אותה אליו.

״הוד מעלתך, אתה מדמם-״

הוא הסיר את הלבנים שלה. היא רעדה.

״הוד מלכותך, אתה פצוע.״

הוא היה שיכור.

״רוב.״

הוא הביט בה. מירסלה ניסתה לכבוש את הרעד בקולה. ״הוד מלכותך, בבקשה,״ היא אמרה. ״אתה פצוע. תן לי לקרוא למלומד לואין.״

היא הניחה יד זהירה על לחיו, עינה מוצאות את שלו.

הוא שתק, הנהן, ומירסלה בלעה את רוקה. אגודלה ליטפה את לחיו משך רגעים ארוכים בטרם העזה להתרומם, אפה מול זה שלו, ואז לחמוק מבין זרועותיו.

 


	8. חרטה

״הפחדתי אותך.״

היא שותקת.

״זה לא יקרה שוב.״

״אני בסדר, הוד מלכותך.״

רוב בולע את גל התסכול - היא עדיין קוראת לו הוד מלכותך, הוא עדיין קורא לה מלכתי (״ _אבא שלך ואני בנינו את האהבה שלנו בזהירות, אבן אחרי אבן. בשבילך, בשביל אחיך ואחיותך. בשביל כולנו_ ״).

״זה לא יקרה שוב,״ הוא חוזר שוב, בשקט.

היא מרימה אליו זוג עיניים ירוקות.

״אני מבטיח.״

 


	9. זאב

״עוד מעט יתחילו לראות בטן, הוד מעלתך,״ מבשרת ג׳יין פול. חיוכה כמעט זהיר, וידיה, שקולעות את שיערה לצמה, כמו של נשות הצפון, עדינות ורכות. מירסלה מניחה יד על בטנה ומלטפת את הבד.

היא נושאת זאב קטן. ורוב סטארק לא בוחל באמצעים כדי להבטיח שהכל ילך כמתוכנן: המלומד לואין העביר את חפציו מהמגדל הצפוני לאחד החדרים הסמוכים, ג׳יין פול עקבה אחריה כמו נץ בכל ארוחת צהריים או אמבטיה, וסר אריז החזיק את ידה (״אני מתנצל, הוד מעלתך. אבל זו פקודה מהמלך,״) בכל פעם שטיפסו או ירדו במדרגות.

״את מרגישה טוב, מלכתי?״

״כן, הוד מלכותך.״

״יש משהו שאת צריכה?״

״לא, הוד מלכותך.״

הוא זהיר יותר מאז הלילה שבשירה לו שדם הירח שלה מאחר. ״את בטוחה?״ הוא שואל שוב, ידיו על מותניה, ועל החלק התחתון של גבה. הוא מריח כמו עצים, ושלג וקרב.

מירסלה מהנהנת בעדינות. ״כן, הוד מעלתך. ליידי קייטלין מאוד נחמדה, והמלומד לואין דואג לכל מה שצריך. אני בסדר.״

המלך מהנהן, עיני הטאלי הכחולות שלו נעוצות בפניה. הוא מנשק את קודקודה רגע ארוך, ואז, למשמע קריאתו של המלומד לואין (״הוד מעלתך, לורד בולטון ולורד קארסטארק מחכים באולם הראשי״), הוא עוזב.

 


	10. קנאה

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> חלק אחרון

הם נותנים לה לאכול כמעט הכל. ביצי שלו, מי דבש וקרם קצפת. בשר, בשעות הלילה המאוחרות, ועוגיות לימון, באמצע ארוחת הצהריים. סער, עצבני ומרוגז כמעט כמו רוב, נוהם על כל מי שמעז להתקרב למלכה כשהוא נושא חרב.

״הזאב שלך מפחיד את המשרתים,״ מעירה אשתו.

_המשרתים מפחידים את הזאב שלי_ , רוב רוצה לתקן, אבל הוא יודע שמה שאשתו בעצם מנסה לומר לו הוא שהזאב מפחיד אותה. בראן סיפר לו שהיד שלה רועדת בתוך הפרווה האפורה בכל פעם כשסער מחכך את ראשו בכף ידה, ורוב רואה אותה קופצת בכל פעם שזאב הבלהות מגיח מאחורי דלת פתוחה, או פוסע לצד שולי שמלתה.

״סער לא מזיק.״

״סער עוקב אחרי לכל מקום.״

הוא לא אומר דבר. אשתו מרימה את עיניה הירוקות. המחלפות הזהובות שלה משתלשלות בצמה מרושלת על כתפה, וכותונת הלילה שלה שקופה למחצה. רוב רוצה אותה (אבל היא אוכלת. ג׳יין פול מספרת שהיא לא הצליחה לישון כל ערב האתמול כי התינוק בעט).

הוא מחכה שתסיים לאכול, ואז מושך ממנה את הקדרה הריקה. הוא יורד על ברכיו, כדי להיות קרוב יותר לבטן שלה, ומריץ את אצבעותיו על שולי הכותונת שלה.

״אמרת לו לעקוב אחרי?״ שואלת מירסלה.

״לא.״

״אמרת לו להפסיק?״

הוא לא עונה.

מירסלה משרגת יד בשיערו, בחלק שבו הכתר הארור פוגש את הרקה, ומישירה אליו מבט חד. ״אז אני מבינה שמוצא חן בענייך שהוא מאיים לאכול את השומרים?״

רוב כובש חיוך. הוא לוקח את אצבעותיה ומקרב את פנים כף ידה לפיו. ״לא אכפת לי אם הוא יטרוף את סר אוקהארט,״ הוא ממלמל כנגד אצבעותיה.

אשתו יודעת שסר אוקהרט לא מוצא חן בעיניו, ורוב יודע שסר אוקהרט מוצא חן בעינייה. ״הוא כפול ממנה בגיל, וחבר במשמר המלך,״ מחה בראן. תיאון, לפני הקרב על המתנה, גלגל את עיניו ולגם מהיין שלו: ״פשוט תשלח לסרסיי לאניסטר את הראש שלו על שיפוד, בחזרה למעלה מלך, ותגמור עם זה.״

״זה יפתח מלחמה.״

״אנחנו כבר במלחמה מחורבנת!״

״תיאון...״

״כן, כן. אתה המלך. כמצוותך, הוד מלכותך.״

אבל תיאון מת, וראשו של סר אוקהארט נותר מחובר לגופו.

״סער ינסה לטרוף אותך אם תנסה להתקרב יותר מזה,״ אומרת מירסלה בשקט.

רוב מביט בה, אצבעותיה מטיילות על הארד. הוא זורק מבט לעבר הזאב שלו: סער, שהקיץ מתנומתו על יד האח, מתבונן בהם בעיניים צהובות. רוב מנסה להרים את ידו ולגעת בבטנה של המלכה אך הזאב נוהם לעברו.

״זאת אשתי,״ רוב מודיע לו בשקט.

סער חושף לעברו שיניים.

״ארצה.״

זאב הבלהות שלו קם.

״סער, אמרתי  _ארצה_.״

הזאב שלו נוהם לעברו פעם נוספת, ונעמד על רגליו האחוריות. מירסלה, אצבעותיה מתעקלות בתוך שיערו, מחייכת.

 

**Author's Note:**

> תודה ללורה המקסימה על עבודת הבטא.


End file.
